AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX
The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, appearing in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX was developed from the data gathered from the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal after its heated battle with Gundam Legilis at Second Moon and is the most powerful unit among the Federation's Mobile suits. It reflects all the data on the history of the Gundam's evolution, boasting the most powerful fighting strength in the history of all Advanced Generation mobile suits. "Monthly CoroCoro Comic Comic", Shogakukan, July 2012 Similar to the Gundam AGE-3, the backpack can be separated and operated as a Core Fighter. The Core Fighter itself will carry four of the C-Funnels (2 Large and 2 Small) with it when separated . However, the notable difference of the Core Fighter used in Gundam AGE-FX compared to Gundam AGE-3 is that the Core Fighter itself only works as a detachable backpack and main propulsion system of the suit, while the Gundam AGE-3 version serves as its head and core control system in addition to being the main propulsion system. The wear system used in previous Gundams was completely removed from the design of the Gundam AGE-FX. It has been made as light as possible for increased maneuverability. Episode 40 "Kio's Resolve, Together with the Gundam" . The most significant feature in AGE-FX is that it is the first Mobile Suit built by the Earth Federation to have been equipped with remote-controlled weaponry, the C-Funnels - physical blade bits that can be detached from the suit and be remote-controlled by its pilot. The "FX" designation stands for Follow X-Rounder, and is due to the fact that the AGE-FX was built specifically to be able to keep up with the abilities of an X-Rounder pilot. Also, the remote weapons onboard the Gundam require the use of one to be controlled properly. Its FX Burst mode raises the AGE-FX's mobility to the maximum Episode 46 "Space Fortress La Gramis" . Attacks in FX Burst mode have decreased accuracy, but enable the Gundam to defeat large groups of enemies alone, when used to its full potential. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :One beam saber is stored in each of the AGE-FX's arm shields. But unlike the ones used by the Gundam AGE-3 Normal, AGE-FX's beam sabers can only be deployed directly from the forearm shields for rapid draw-and-strike purposes. ;*C-Funnels :Gundam AGE-FX's revolutionary remote bit weaponry. The suit's Psycho-Follow System allows an X-Rounder pilot to release and remotely control the C-Funnels, blade-shaped remote weapons, to attack multiple enemies at once. This is similar to how Vagan suits, such as Farsia, Ghirarga and Gundam Legilis, utilize their beam bits to attack multiple enemies. It is presumed that the data collected by the AGE Device during the two battles against Ghirarga and later Gundam Legilis (which both utilize remote weaponry) was used by the EFF in developing this weapon system. A total of 6 Large and 8 Small funnels are equipped all around the suit, with 2 of each being mounted on the redeveloped Core Fighter that is attached to the back. The Large C-Funnels can also be re-deployed to the forearms to be used as solid blades for melee combat in situations where its traditional beam sabers are unable to cut through enemy armor. The C-Funnels can be arranged to function as a defense system, completely eliminating the need for any hand-carried shields on Gundam AGE-FX. ;*Stungle Rifle :The main Armament of Gundam AGE-FX. Its capabilities are far superior to the SigMaxiss Rifle in terms of attack power and firing range, while having its size drastically reduced. The rifle has two main modes: Normal Mode, which is used as a regular rifle, and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded for a more powerful blast. This is somewhat similar to the dual-mode function used in Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle. However, like the Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle, the Stungle Rifle has a limited amount of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time, but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. :;*Diedal Bazooka ::This mode of the Stungle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment, making it larger than the Gundam AGE-3 Normal's SigMaxiss Rifle. It is believed to work similarly to the SigMaxiss Rifle equipped with the Blustia Cannon attachment. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam, engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Psycho-Follow System :The Psycho-Follow System is a new system, which presumably allows the AGE-FX to keep up with its X-Rounder pilot and enables him to control the C-Funnels. ;*FX Burst Mode :A new mode, which was just recently installed into the Gundam AGE-FX. In this mode, the accuracy of its attacks is decreased, but its mobility is higher than before, allowing AGE-FX to single-handedly wipe out large groups of Vagan forces. In order to enter this mode, the X-Rounder pilot must activate the protocol to change into FX Burst Mode. Upon activating FX Burst Mode, large amounts of beam energy are emitted from the C-Funnel docks spread around the frame. These beams increase the attack and defense capabilities of the Gundam, as well as it's mobility. This mode requires no extra equipment, unlike previous machines in the AGE line, which needed new sets of equipment to assume alternate forms. The only weakness to this mode is the pilot himself, with Kio's no-kill policy making him lack the conviction to activate the system. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System used in this suit is different from the one used in Gundam AGE-3. Instead of using the Core Fighter for docking, this version of the Core Fighter is simply attached to the back to operate the suit and serves as its main propulsion. The Core Fighter carries two of the C-Funnels attached to the AGE-FX. History For the history of the AGE-FX, please see Kio Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Official Images FXfront.jpg 1339732255058.jpg|AGE-FX Without the Funnels AGE-FX-lineart.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX Lineart 3rd_ms_b_021.gif 1342341406262.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX during the opening. 1342341248721.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Head View. 1342342108615.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Front View. 1342342663478.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Side View. 1342342373626.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX deploying the C-Funnels. 1342342783066.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX during the ending. 1342445178452.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Front View 1342445192578.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX - Upper Front View 1342445479283.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX dazzling in space age-fx-funnel-sphere.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX forming C-Funnels' defense gundam-age-fx-stungle-rifle-alert-screen.jpg|Stungle Rifle's alert screen gundam-age-fx-beam-arms.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX beam arms 80MM.jpg 99d.jpg Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam AGE-FX w/ Legilis and Gransa AGE-FX Burst Mode.jpg|AGE-FX Burst Mode fx burst.png Gunpla 6447402420120525183024040.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate 1339649229494.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate featuring its Core Fighter FX.jpg|The HG 1/144 AGE-FX in the 2012 Tokyo Toy Show equipped with Stungle Rifle Bazooka Mode 3018188.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 3018189.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 20120615101041-59005.jpg|Gundam AGE FX Tokyo Toy Showcase WgzU.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX equipped with Stungle Rifle Normal Mode bOMvmg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX with C-Funnels deployed AG Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX official boxart 2e.jpg QHxtnanpgrs.jpg R39GuJY7mMQ.jpg High Grade Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX official boxart Fanart 1339750722138.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart fan-recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. 4b90f603738da9771fe05281b051f8198718e349.jpg|A combination of AGE-FX & OO QANT 1340713762890.png|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart (with C-Funnels attached) fan-recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. Notes and Trivia *Following the theme of AGE Gundams being based around Universal Century protagonist units, the AGE-FX is a clear homage to the RX-93 ν Gundam. It's Burst mode however, mirrors the Trans-Am System of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *The Gundam AGE-FX is the first mobile suit built by the Earth Federation to have remote-controlled weaponry as part of the suit's arsenal. Prior to this, remote weapons were used exclusively by high-end Vagan mobile suits. *The C-Funnel's overall shape and the fact that there are two different sizes evoke the GN Fin Fangs of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. In the way they function, however, the C-Funnels have been shown to have features that play tribute to the RX-93-v2 Hi-v Gundam but in a different way. This can be seen in its defensive way of using the funnels as a shield rather than creating a beam shield. The offensive style is much like the GN Sword Bits of the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) because it can use its remote weapons as a physical blade. *The dual-mode system used in AGE-FX's main armament, Stungle Rifle, first appeared in the design of the original DODS Rifle used by AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal piloted by Flit Asuno, although the execution itself is much simpler by simply expanding the side barrels rather than twisting it and holding it with both hands in the case of the DODS Rifle. *The way the AGE-FX uses it C-Funnels' defensive barrier is similar to the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam's ability to trap enemy beams around itself, while the concept itself (using funnels to create a shield that completely encompasses the area around the mobile suit) is another homage to the RX-93 ν Gundam. *The AGE-FX is the first Gundam the AGE System made that does not use the Wear system. References External Links